Darkness meets Hero of Time
by Lkyie
Summary: SLASH. Noticeable fatigue, talking to thin air and worried friends are all a sign of an unwanted visitor...is this visitor really unwanted...? Maybe. Linkx Dark Link -rated M for later chapters-
1. The Ranch

**AN: Don't you just hate it when you have a good idea, you begin the first chapter and it turns out fine. You finish it and you're like 'What in the world...that's nothing like my brain told me it would be! LIES LIES!!'...No? Well, you're witnessing it.**

**Pairing: Dark LinkxLink**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Link and his dark side belong to Nintendo or something. Not me. Don't sue me, I have absolutely no money what-so-ever. I'm just a hobo with my mind in the gutter.**

+-+_-_

"Oh Hello, Link! It's so good to see you again!" Malon chimed as she watched Link walk Epona through the entrance of the gate towards where she was singing to one of the new colts, Navi bouncing around her head like she had come accustomed to for so long.

"Hey Malon." Link muttered, staring at the grass under his feet, rather than to her like he usually did on visits. He looked down, some what worried and distressed. His beautiful blue eyes were dull and foggy and his blonde hair was messy, messier than usual, at least.

"Hey, Link, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Epona I'm worried about. She's been acting kind of weird lately."

"Weird...? What kind of weird?" She asked as she took a few steps forward and taking Epona's face into her hands.

"Sometimes when I ride her, she gets this hitch in her steps, like she has an injured hoove or hiccups. Sometimes she acts like that with all of them at once. But when I check to she if she's sprained something, they're just fine. But I try not to ride her, just in case."

"Then after I've left her somewhere safe and usual to head off to do something important, she starts whinnying and raising her front hooves. I dunno what's up with her lately. I was hoping you could tell me."

Malon scanned Link's face again as he looked up at her through his knotted bangs. "It's not always because of illness or injury. To the horse I mean."

"Huh?"

"Are you hurt, Link? You looked positively fatigued. I guess all this running around and saving Hyrule has really gotten to you, hmm?"

"A little."

"Epona can pick up on that. When a boy and his horse bond," Malon linked her fingers together, making an example of two minds or beings combining, "they begin to pick up on each others emotions. I bet she goes nuts worrying over you when you leave her alone."

"I worry about her all the time too."

"And that's good."

"But I haven't done anything very different lately. No major injuries from the usual, I'm a little tired, yeah, but not too much."

"Are you sad? Angry, frustrated, stressed?"

"Like I said. Not too much from usual."

"Well, whatever you've changed, Epona knows and she's worrying. Aren't you sweetie?" Malon said, wrapping her arms around the horses neck and hugging her close, "You can sleep where I usually do when I'm out here singing to the colts and mommies. You both need the rest. But in the morning...please don't just leave. You always leave."

Link looked at Malon's gentle yet determined features, showing worry for him. "Yeah, I promise Malon. Thank you." Link smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good." She let go of Epona and went to hug Link. He didn't object. "You can go take a quick nap before dinner. Here," she took the Reins from Link and the two girls watched as he hesitantly walked away, "I'll take her to the stable for you. Just get some rest."

"Okay." Link really was tired. He hadn't slept for days and recently...well recently he began to be haunted. He was begging to himself Malon wouldn't press on to much to make him spill as to who or what they were doing to him. He could barely stand or comprehend it himself. He yawned and stretched before entering the small cottage, where sleep took place in Lon Lon Ranch. "Just a quick sleep." He thought. "What could it hurt?"

Oh, but it did.

+-+_-_

**Lkyie: Told you. It didn't make much sense and it's short. Notice I'm complaining for you. I love critisism...bring it on! Just don't bash or complain...jeez. Also, I am a fan of LinkxMalon, but they are JUST friends. Nothing more. Just good friends.**


	2. He Returns

**AN: Oh…yes. I GOT WOOORD, I GOT WOOORD! –ahem- Less spelling errors and grammer mistakes for me, yessir!**

**Pairing: Dark LinkxLink  
**

**Chapter Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: Link and his dark side belong to Nintendo or something. Not me. Don't sue me; I have absolutely no money what-so-ever. I'm just a hobo with my mind in the gutter.**

**+-+_-_**

Link had stripped off his tunic, leaving only the leggings before he sat on the bed in Malons small room. The bed was amazingly soft but then again, any bed would be amazingly soft after sleepless night after sleepless night in the cold on the ground, curled up against a tree. He fell back tugging the small blue blanket over him. His thoughts momentarily lingered from Epona, Malon and the next temple he would have to search for quickly after his short break.

Then as he teetered on the line between the two worlds of the awake and slumber, he saw them. Two piercing ruby eyes, menacing and in desire for revenge. "I've come back for you."

Link couldn't help but stare back, backing himself further into the bed. He looked around frantically for his sword and Navi (who had settled down in his hat after he had taken it off) but found them to be nowhere. Actually, he had not idea where he was? He was sure he was in Malons room a minute ago. Not here, in pure black, barely able to see two feet in front of him.

"Oh, don't be scared Link." His name was said like it was all that mattered, and maybe it did.

"I'm not scared."

"Oh course you are! I can feel it."

"Just leave me alone, Dark…please."

"Why?"

The darkness was overwhelming and he felt he couldn't breathe as those crimson orbs drew closer and closer. Link stared at the shadowy figure and watched as it closed in on him. He was completely backed into a wall as Dark ran his fingers over Link's chest. "You're so much fun to play with, Link." He snickered, "So weak under my touch."

"I'm not weak. I killed you once, I'll do it again."

Darks smirk widened, "You only _think _you killed me dear Link. When in reality, I was luring you into my little trap. Look…you can't even see through the darkness…my darkness…our darkness. Link, you will be mine. Not today, not tomorrow. But soon. We'll play all day and _play_ all night." He pressed his lips against the Hylian hero and Link struggled, just barely.

When Dark pulled away he nipped at Link's neck once then began dissipating into the darkness, "We'll meet again, hero…" Once he was gone and the room changed back to normal he slid back down into the covers. He curled up and growled, "No one uses me as a play toy…nobody."

+-+_-_

Link was woken from a restless sleep by the sound of footsteps descending the stairs to the room. The door was opened slowly and quietly. As the covers were being pulled off him, he unsheathed the sword he had been clutching as he slept (he didn't want to be ambushed this time), jumped up and pointed the sword right at Malon's nose, while yelling "KYAH!" Malon flinched away from the sword before looking up at Link angrily.

"What in the world, Link? You keep your sword in bed with you!?"

Link blinked then dropped his guard, "I've never slept in a bed in a long time though…I was only keeping on my toes."

"Not in my house-hold you won't!" she grabbed the gold and blue sheath then held it up to Link. "Get dressed, dinners ready." She watched Link sheath the sword before she snatched it away from him and walked out of the room.

Link blinked as Malon walked off, Master Sword in hand. "Um! Only I should touch the Sword…um…okay…"

Navi giggled as she fluttered next to him, "She sure knows how to take charge." She continued giggling as she watched him get dressed and as soon as his hat touched his blonde hair; she zipped under and hid in the golden, tangled mess.

"All women are difficult."

"Oh, you like her, Link."

"Of course I like her, don't you?" Link blushed.

"No Link…I mean you like her…Love her…? I know when you really like something and some_one_ is no different!"

"But I don't…!"

"Maybe…but I know she likes you."

Dinner was full of questions, all directed towards Link. Like, why he was so tired, if he needed any medical assistance and so forth. Link denied any form of help but had told about his recent victory in the shadow temple against Bongo Bongo. Malon said that sounded scary but believed Link would save all of Hyrule. Talon and Ingo had a few questions themselves that Link had no problem answering.

Dinner finally ended and Link felt relief. He didn't go back to bed like Malon thought he would, instead he spent the night next to Epona in the stable while Navi slept peacefully in his hair.

"You can stay here as long as you need to Epona to recuperate." Epona snorted though and nudged his neck, "Geez, you're just like Malon. You're so stubborn. But I love you both." (in that totally platonic way)

As at peace Link was with himself right there, he still couldn't take his mind off Dark. Navi stirred and grunted but calmed again when he switched thoughts back to Malon and the ranch. "You'll be safe here. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Then you and Malon can bond like you did when you were both just small."

Epona, restless as she was begun to drift to sleep while Link, watched over protectively.

+-+_-_

**Lkyie: Cripes. Too much hinted MalonxLink. Don't worry; the next chapter is more fun. -winknudge- And no…Malon didn't scream when Link almost mutilated her face. She merely flinched. lol**


	3. Fading Waters

**AN: Here's where the fun comes in.**

**Pairing: Dark LinkxLink  
**

**Chapter Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: Link and his dark side belong to Nintendo or something. Not me. Don't sue me; I have absolutely no money what-so-ever. I'm just a hobo with my mind in the gutter.**

+-+_-_

**Link's POV**

Before I left the ranch I was weighed down with loaves of bread, had my empty bottles with Lon Lon Milk and said good-bye to my friends there. Epona was still very restless while I was leaving but I assured her again, I'd be fine. She wasn't taking it. Nobody was but I still left with everything I could carry and Navi nagging at me and repeating the same thing over and over again. Sometimes I wish I could put her in a bottle.

I wondered through Hyrule field, occasionally stopping to rest against a lone tree or to glare at the map. It was particularly hot today and I needed to stop at every little spot with shade to rest. Navi was so impatient though and kept tugging at my tunic or circling me. As eager as I was, being so close to saving all of Hyrule and freeing the last sage, I needed some spare time to myself as well.

Time at the ranch wasn't exactly alone time and with Navi fluttering up beside me every few minutes, I doubted I would be getting alone time anytime soon…plus…maybe I should have let her stay there as well, but then again…I really do need her. She's more than a guide but my friend as well.

"Link, you have to stop taking breaks! Do you want to save Hyrule or not?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Then what would Sheik say if he saw you lazing around?"

I looked away from her. Stupid Sheik never gave me enough time to talk to him. I like Sheik, I really do it's just that he's about as annoying as Navi. One minute he'd be there saying the most beautiful things, heart touching things and the next he's gone. I tried not letting him get to me all that often but sometimes…he just did. "Why should I care what Sheik thinks?"

"You should use his name with more respect Link. He has helped you more than once."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just…trying to sort through my thoughts right now. I feel so frustrated, doing this all alone."

Navi scoffed, "You are not alone, Link. I'm with you; Epona was too until you left her at the ranch. Sheik, remember? He helps you."

"I meant fighting monsters, going through temples, defeating bosses, being brought to the brink of death and back. I'm sick of it all. I want to help, I want to help so badly, with all my heart but…it's so hard to take in." I sighed. "I left my normal, innocent life in the Kokiri Forest to kill…it hurts Navi…it hurts so much…" I wanted so badly to cry or yell out but held it in where no one could see it…where no one could see my weakness.

Navi fluttered to the side of my head and petted one of my pointed ears, "Its okay Link. You can cry or shout; no one is around to see you or hear you. You need relief of all this stress. Maybe we should take a trip to the Lake and relax in the cool waters." Navi advised. Ah, Navi was more than a guide…she really was a good friend.

I sniffled which caught me off guard. "Okay." I fumbled with my tunic as I searched for the luminous blue ocarina I treasured. Not as much as the one Saria gave me, I missed that one, but I made the best with what I had with the one I had gotten from Zelda.

I played the mystical notes of the Serenade of Water and was immediately enveloped in a sparkling Blue light.

Next, I found myself standing next to the dead tree on the small island in the middle of the lake before I slowly walked towards the bridge. I took small steps across until he came to the second bridge and crossed that one as well.

Slowly I made my way to the most convenient edge of water and changed my Kokiri tunic into the Water tunic before dipping myself into the water and immediately feeling the subtle waves move and work at my tense muscles. I felt relaxed…almost too relaxed…everything…began fading…

**No POV**

Navi watched from the surface in her small spot in a patch of grass as Link relaxed against the waves. She smiled softy to herself and enjoyed seeing the content look on his face. She had never meant to push him into doing things that would strain his body or mind or to annoy him with the same statements over and over. She _was_ just trying to help. She closed her eyes for a minute in thought but when she opened them, she found Link to be covered in darkness.

"Link? Link!"

+-+_-_

**Lkyie: Bwahahaha! –ahem- I mean…Oh God! Link! Review ppl…review…**


	4. Awaiting Darkness

**AN: Tehe. Just a little fun for Dark.**

**Pairing: Dark LinkxLink  
**

**Chapter Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: Link and his dark side belong to Nintendo or something. Not me. Don't sue me; I have absolutely no money what-so-ever. I'm just a hobo with my mind in the gutter.**

+-+_-_

Link found himself, once again surrounded by darkness, but his movement was greatly impaired. He could hear Navi's worried and frantic bell like voice calling out his name, muffled by the water. "Dark…?" he questioned, trying to get his mind back in place.

"Oh, you remembered me? I'm honored!" Dark chuckled from where he was in the darkness, "Yeah, it's me Hero. I've come to give you a present, and the warning that comes with it."

Link merely stared into Dark's glowing red eyes with his own, still clouded over, "A gift…?" Dark nodded then moved to Link's position. He wrapped his arms around the blonde hero and began massaging the tension out of his muscles. Link groaned and sighed under his touch, much to Dark Link's pleasure.

Slowly his hands roamed down the hero's body, fingers still working the muscles into submission. Dark's right hand came to just below Link's navel, but above the restricted area. He smirked, watching and feeling Link squirm under him, "Like it…?"

"Feels…good." Link muttered.

"Good." He moved his face until it was pressing against the crook of Link's neck and began sucking and kissing, leaving a considerably large hickey in its place. He grazed over the cool and slightly tan skin with his fangs, sharp and waiting. Quickly his sank them into the hero who tensed once again and gave out a sharp cry in pain. Dark pulled away and admired the spot and how the blood leaking from it swirled around delicately with the water.

"Three days from now will come the day of…well…oh, I don't know if I should ruin it…let's just say it'll be very special for us, okay?"

Link felt like he was drowning, "Something…special…?"

Dark nodded. "Remember that sensation…and how good it felt to have all that stress taken away under my hand." Dark began dissipating once more, "I'll see you again Hero."

"Come…back…?" The darkness began fading into a light blue and Link found himself floating on the surface of Lake Hylia.

"Oh Gosh, thank the goddesses you're fine!" Navi cried upon seeing Links eyes finally open. "What happened, you blacked out?" Navi's voice was full of concern and Link found himself feeling guilty.

"I don't know. The waters felt so good…I just zoned out. But I'm fine now, thanks." Link wasn't ready to tell Navi of the darkness that had taken his form was now haunting him, not dead at all but very alive.

Navi sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that ever again! Come back to the shore, I don't want you floating off again."

"Okay." Link fixed himself up then swam to shore. "Navi?"

"Yes Link?"

"Can we camp here tonight?"

"Of course Link."

"Thank you."

Link began peeling off the soaked blue tunic from his body and placed it on a couple of convenient placed stones. "I hate getting wet. It's so…annoying and inconvenient."

"Mm-hmm. I'll say."

Link smirked, "Hopefully we won't have to worry about that too much in the desert."

Navi jingled, "Indeed."

They shared their amused laughter and awaited nightfall where they then slept. It was another night full of nightmares but less scarring…because Dark was there, fighting with him, touching with him, comforting him when he felt most frustrated. Was darkness better than being alone…? Was it wrong? What were these feelings? He'd ask Saria in the morning. In the meantime he dreamt of Dark and his strange ways that felt so right.

+-+_-_

By morning Link's clothes were still not dry and he was still roaming around in his white leggings and under shirt. The sun was still hot but definitely not as hot as yesterday. Link had already played the song and Saria didn't fail to answer.

"Oh, Link! It's so good to hear from you again. How are you?"

Link smiled at the familiar voice coming from the small blue faerie. "I'm doing okay. I was wondering if I could ask you something…something important."

"Of course Link, you can ask me anything."

Link took a deep breath and paused before continued, "Is it okay to feel content in darkness…?"

There was a long pause from Saria before she let out a stern 'No'. "Link, whatever it is that's making you think its okay to feel like its okay to feel comfort in darkness, resist! Do not fall into that trap, you're stronger than that, Link, I know you are."

"O…okay Saria. I won't. Thank you."

"It's okay Link. If you ever feel like giving in to the dark, remember the sorrows that come from there. Remember that your friends are counting on you here in the light."

"Okay."

"Take care Link."

"I will."

"Are you done?" Navi asked, seeming to become herself again instantly.

"Yeah…I just wanted to ask her a few things. I'm fine now; thank you Navi."

"You're welcome!" she chimed floated back towards their small camp and Link followed. When Link had felt his clothing they were still damp but would have no problem drying as he walked. He slipped them on then gathered all his items and fit them in their proper place.

"C'mon Navi. I think I'm ready to go now."

"All right."

As faerie and Hylian travelled together, Navi was blissfully unaware of Link still have trouble with his thoughts and dealing with the words of Saria. He had taken what Saria had said to heart like he always had. She was helping him now, lending her own power to his and her knowledge was always valued but he couldn't help but question what she had said about the darkness. Even though he _knew_ it was wrong.

+-+_-_

**Lkyie: Bleh…Just…Bleh. Review plz…I feed upon reviews and if you want to see more you shall feed me…Feed me reviews for I am hungry!! Ignore the sign that says…'Do not feed' It lies…IT LIES!!!**


End file.
